The Secrets of the Dark Arts
by avidfan
Summary: This is the story of how Tom Riddle made his first Horcrux...enjoy


Tom re-read the ramifications of the Horcrux making process. He had read them over and over again, with very little interest in them. According to the book, he could lose his humanity, his ability to love and his sanity. It also spoke of changes in his appearance, suggesting that he may become more animalistic looking, lose his hair, and even become discoloured. Not only that, the book warns that the making of the Horcrux is a painful process, which could kill him before finalised. Not disheartened in the least, Tom checked that he had all he needed to complete the dangerous process he was about to perform. Wand, check, the secrets of the dark arts, check, his diary, check, the blood of the innocent victim, check, unicorn blood, check, phoenix tears, check. Good, he thought smiling to himself, allowing the feeling of excitement and nervousness fill him up. He was close now. He had been waiting to do this for such a long time. To be immortal, he was minutes away from becoming so.

Kneeling down in the middle of the chamber of secrets, Tom turned the pages of the secrets of the dark arts to page 37. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes in concentration and began to chant the ritual.

"Live forever, is shall be

Protect me from fatality

Ago forever is vadum exsisto

Servo mihi ex letalis".

Slowly his hands moved upwards and unhooked his robe, discarding it on the floor around him. His eyes still closed, he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his bare teenage chest.

"Live forever, is shall be

Protect me from fatality

Ago forever is vadum exsisto

Servo mihi ex letalis".

Picking up the blood next to him which was fresh from his first victim in one hand, and his wand in the other, he poured the blood into his hand and began to rub it over his chest in a large circle. "Through the blood of the innocent release me from the bounds of humanity", he said, continuing to rub the blood into his chest. "Preserve me eternally through your sacrifice".

Tom paused, picking up the phial of unicorns blood, he drank. This was a stroke of genius of his. He knew that the next part could kill him, so he had to take a precautious measure. Once finished, he threw the phial aside so it smashed; a deadly mad glint now shaded his eyes. Picking up his wand, he pointed it at his chest. Taking a moment to prepare, he closed his eyes, took in some deep breaths and began the most dangerous part of the procedure.

"Ostendo sum menus humanus animus (Reveal my mortal soul)

Ostendo sum menus humanus animus,

Ostendo sum menus humanus animus,

Ostendo sum menus humanus animus"

As he began to chant an opening appeared in the centre of the bloody circle on his chest. He gazed down and saw the skin of his chest melt away, revealing less and less of himself, creating a hole. With every chanted line his pain grew more and more. His breathing came in rapid breaths, his body beginning to feel weak. Despite this, he continued to chant despite the pain of it all. Closing his eyes to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks, he focused on the task with all his concentration.

"Ostendo sum menus humanus animus

Ostendo sum menus humanus animus,

Ostendo sum menus humanus animus,

OSTENDO SUM MENUS HUMANUS AMINUS", AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tom slumped sideways onto the cold stone floor of the chamber breathing harshly, barely conscious on his surroundings. The pain was excruciating, yet he was still alive. He looked down at his chest and saw the large burnt-out like hole. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was no bone, or muscle, covering his now gapping chest. All he could see was what looked like a thin greyish tinged silk cloth, transparent and moving inside him. Tom felt both horrified and amazed. How strange it was to see his soul within himself. He lifted his hand to the opening and gently reached in. "Ohhhhh", it was cold on his hand. Panting heavily, Tom picked up his wand again and pointed it at his soul, and in a voice much like a whisper, uttered "Singlulus piece animus". A piece of his soul extracted itself from the rest, leaving a huge jigsaw-piece like shape in his soul. It was amazing to see a part of his transparent body floating in front of him like that. He was seeing his ghost. He turned his wand towards the diary and watched at it floated into the object. "Omunis animus tigathero", he finalised. He knew that he had succeeded because the diary shined brightly for a second or two before returning back to normal.

Reaching now for the phoenix tears, he carefully applied drop after drop around the hole in his chest, and watched with much satisfaction at how it returned to him as if nothing had happened. Now feeling much stronger, Tom got to his feet. He felt immensely more powerful already. He looked over at his diary with now slightly sunken eyes and picked it up. His long, now yellowish looking fingers seemed to handle it with more care than he had ever given it before. Holding it in his hands, Tom could feel the life within the object. He had done it, made a Horcrux. No one would be able to stop him now, not the school, not the ministry, not even Dumbledore himself. Unable to conceal is anymore, Tom threw his head back and began to laugh, a cruel high laugh. This, he thought, is only the beginning of my eternal legacy.


End file.
